Marin
Marin is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. Marin is a Human girl who lives with her father, Tarin, in Mabe Village. She is a good-natured girl who loves to sing and has a strong sense of morality and justice. During the course of the game, Marin and Link apparently develop an attraction to one another, although this is never discussed, nor developed into a relationship. Marin is one of the first major female roles in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series after Princess Zelda. Strangely, the game's artwork, as well as her trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee depicts and refers to her as a talented harpist. This is never mentioned in the game. Due to the fact that Marin loves to sing, and that her father has a name similar to hers, as well as a slight physical resemblance, it is possible that Marin inspired the characters Malon and her father Talon in the later game The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Her love of seagulls may also have inspired Link's sister Aryll from ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Biography ed Link on the beaches of Koholint Island]] After having been washed ashore on Koholint Island after a shipwreck, Link awakens in Marin's house in Mabe Village. Confused after the accident, Link mistakes Marin for Zelda. After being told of Koholint Island by Marin and her father Tarin, Link headed out into Koholint Island to retrieve his lost sword. After Link returns to the village, Marin can be found around the statue of the Flying Rooster, where she sings a song known as the "Ballad of the Wind Fish". Later in the game Link encounters some trouble east of Animal Village in the shape of a sleeping walrus blocking the way to Yarna Desert. The animals of the village tell Link that the walrus is fond of Marin's singing, so he travels to Mabe Village to find her. He finds a note in her house that she has gone to the beach. Link meets up with her there, and Marin tells him that he was the first person from outside the island she ever met. She also tells Link of her dream of becoming a seagull and fly away from the island. Her dream also included her singing to the people of the world. Link tells her about the walrus, and she follows Link to Animal Village. During this time, Link can go to many places where the Photographer Mouse will take a snapshot of him and Marin. After waking up the sleeping walrus, she goes back to Animal Village and sings to the animals there. If Link obtains the Ocarina and talks to her, he is able to learn the "Ballad of the Wind Fish". Marin seemingly stays in Animal Village until Link finds her stranded on a bridge on top of the Tal Tal Mountain Range. He rescues her by using the Hookshot. She tells Link that she had planned to go to the Wind Fish's egg and make a wish to the Wind Fish. Before she is able to tell him everything, Tarin appears and tells her to come home with him. After Link gathers all the eight Instruments of the Sirens, he plays the "Ballad of the Wind Fish", opening the egg of the Wind Fish. After defeating the Nightmare, Dethl, inside, the Wind Fish is freed. Link plays the "Ballad of the Wind Fish" once more to awaken the Wind Fish. The island of Koholint was just a dream of the deity, and disappears. However, in a secret reward ending, if a player completes the game without losing a life, Marin, with wings, appears on the "The End" screen after the player waits a short while. In the DX version, this is altered. Instead, a portrait of Marin shows up, then dissolves to reveal a seagull behind it. This implies that her wish to become a seagull to sing and bring joy to others was granted. Gallery File:Marin, Tarin and Link.png|Artwork of Marin, Tarin and Link Category:Humans Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening characters